Andrey Toland
Andrey Toland is the Heir of House Toland and a knight sworn to House Martell. He currently resides with Princess Obara Martell's retinue. He is the father of Valena Sand, his bastard daughter by his paramour Aliandra Sand. Appearance and Personality With his dark hair and tan skin, while slightly smaller than average, Andrey shows quite common looks for a Salty Dornishman. From his childhood on, Andrey has been a curious person, concerning both academic and martial pursuits. He enjoys quick thinking and learning from the consideration of any possibilities imaginable. History A great-great-grandson of Valena Toland, who had lived during the War of the Three Stags, Andrey Toland was born in 377 AC to Ser Lewyn Toland and his wife Ellaria of House Dalt, being Ser Lewyn’s first legitimate child after he had fathered Trebor Sand on a whore from Planky Town before. When Andrey was four years old, a major change in the family’s composition occurred, as Lady Jayne Toland, Andrey’s grandmother, died, and was succeeded by her son Lewyn, while his wife Ellaria was with child for the second time, later that year giving birth to Mariah Toland. During his childhood, Andrey from early on showed an interest in academics and a general curiosity, making him able to learn new proficiencies quickly. Two more siblings would follow for Andrey, his sister Teora and his brother Trystane. The year Trystane was born, 388 AC, Andrey, a boy of eleven, left Ghost Hill to become a squire to Prince Oberyn Martell, who ruled in Sunspear. With Prince Oberyn mainly involved with Sunspear’s administration, Andrey received his military lessons from Ser Addam Martell, training alongside the young princes Daeron and Manfrey Martell. However, Prince Oberyn instructed Andrey in that far, as they soon shared their preference for the probably most Dornish of weapons, the spear. When Andrey was three-and-ten, the Third Targaryen Invasion broke out, Prince Oberyn led an attack against Lyseni pirates sieging Sunspear, and was slain in the process, while many of House Martell’s men-at-arms either fell alongside him, or were severely wounded. The squire Andrey, after having witnessed his master’s gruesome death, took up the task of administering first aid to those whose lives could still be saved, while those unharmed continued to fight against the Essosi invaders. With his gift for learning, Andrey would also later remember the actions necessary for healing injuries. After the war, Andrey now remained without a knight to train him, and thus Ser Justyn Dayne, newly-made Sword of the Morning, who had been knighted by Prince Oberyn before, took him as his squire and companion, and thus Andrey soon travelled to Starfall to continue his training. In the inhospitable areas of Dorne he learned, additionally to the ability to prevail in battle, which he had shown during the war, how to survive provided with only the most basic supplies. In the year 393 AC, Andrey accompanied his new master Ser Justyn, after having improved his skills in the past three years, to a confrontation with rebels loyal to the so-called “Sand King”, which ended with Ser Justyn killing the rebel leader in a Trial by Combat. After the rebellion had been put down, Ser Justyn Dayne knighted his Toland squire, who by then was almost a man grown, for his actions in the previous assaults on the rebels, and Ser Andrey Toland rose a knight. Initially, he returned to Ghost Hill, where he aided his father in the keep’s administration and maintenance, as well as committed himself to studies with Ghost Hill’s maester Florian, a man chiefly involved with history. He found his bastard brother having become the new master-at-arms, as well as his sister Mariah a maiden flowered. He spent nearly two years at his childhood home, before he decided to once again leave for Sunspear, Dorne’s capital, and swear his sword to the princely family, by now led by Princess Obara Martell. In her service he has been since the year of 395 AC by now, as a household knight among others, including Elana Martell, Ser Justyn Dayne’s lover, with whom he reunited after their encounter at the camp at the Red Dunes. Timeline of Events * 377 AC: Andrey Toland is born as the first legitimate child of Ser Lewyn Toland. * 381 AC: Lady Jayne Toland dies and is succeeded by her son Lewyn Toland. Lord Lewyn’s daughter Mariah Toland is born later that year. * 383 AC: Teora Toland, Andrey’s second sister, is born. * 388 AC: As Lord Lewyn’s youngest child Trystane Toland is born, his heir Andrey starts to squire for Prince Oberyn Martell and is trained by him and Addam Martell, alongside Daeron and Manfrey Martell, specialising in the use of the spear. * 390 AC: The Third Targaryen Invasion takes place. Andrey Toland participates in the attack at Sunspear as Oberyn Martell’s squire and witnesses his master’s death at the hands of Lyseni pirates. As one of the few survivors, Andrey takes to the medical support for the remaining Dornish soldiers. Prince Oberyn’s former squire Ser Justyn Dayne continues Andrey’s training after the war. * 390 AC - 393 AC: Andrey accompanies Justyn Dayne as his squire to Starfall and finishes his training, involving survival in the hostile areas of Dorne. * 393 AC: Andrey is knighted by Ser Justyn Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, after accompanying him to put down the Sand King Rebellion, and returns to Ghost Hill, where he is involved in the keep’s administration and maintenance. * 395 AC: Andrey leaves Ghost Hill for Sunspear once more, to serve House Martell, as a sworn sword, making use of the martial prowess he had gained during his training. * 396 AC: While serving as a sworn sword to House Martell, Andrey beds Aliandra Sand, a bastard of House Dayne. * 397 AC: Aliandra Sand gives birth to a daughter whom she names Valena Sand, and becomes Andrey’s official paramour. * 398 AC: Andrey travels to King's Landing with Princess Obara. When she sets off to return to Dorne (but only comes as far as Dragonstone), Andrey remains in King's Landing to serve her uncle Aron Martell. Recent Events From the beginning of his stay at Starfall on, Andrey was smitten with the beauty of Aliandra Sand, a bastard of Houses Martell and Dayne, who attended Princess Obara’s court. In what was probably adventurousness, Aliandra returned his affection, and in the year of 396 AC, they started an affair, through which she got with child soon after, causing Andrey to take Aliandra as his official paramour permanently. In early 397 AC, their daughter Valena Sand was born. Presently, they both have travelled in Princess Obara’s retinue to King’s Landing, in order to attend the Great Council following the death of King Axel I Baratheon. Family Members * Jayne Toland (b. 329, d. 381), m. Nymor Sand ** Lewyn Toland (b. 354), m. Ellaria Dalt (b. 360) *** Trebor Sand (b. 371), by a whore from Planky Town *** Andrey Toland (b. 377) **** Valena Toland (b. 397), by Aliandra Sand *** Mariah Toland (b. 381) *** Teora Toland (b. 383) *** Trystane Toland (b. 388) ** Shana Hayford, nee Toland (b. 355, d. 395) *** Offspring (House Hayford) ** Nymeria Jordayne, nee Toland (b. 357) *** Offspring (House Jordayne) ** Quentyn "Quint" Toland (b. 357), m. Obella Ladybright *** Maron Toland (b. 375) *** Dorea Toland (b. 380) * Elia Santagar, nee Toland (b. 331) ** Offspring (House Santagar) References Category:Dornish Category:Salty Dornish Category:House Toland